


Time Play II

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Time Play [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in 2011 on my LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Play II

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing the nature of Amy/River's relationship was not known

 

“When you've had enough just press this button and it will stop,” River said, motioning to the large red button on the top of the device.  
  
It looked very much to Amy like a lava lamp, but River assured her it was a very expensive piece of incredibly advanced technology. Amy was pretty sure River had stolen it.  
  
“What will stop, you still haven't told me what it does.” Amy had found no clues as to the device's function even after studying it thoroughly.  
  
“And spoil the surprise?” River flashed her redheaded lover a teasing grin. She leaned in and kissed Amy softly on the lips. “Trust me, you'll love this.” They kissed again.  
  
“Just tell me, pleeease,” Amy didn't have the patience for River's surprises, though admittedly she always kept to her word. River's surprises were always fun.  
  
“You'll find out in about two minutes. Now you remember the rules?”  
  
Amy sighed and counted them off on her fingers. “Don't break it. Really don't break it. Don't leave the room with it switched on. Turn it off if anything too freaky happens.”  
  
“I can't tell you how important it is you stick to those rules, if you don't it could get dangerous.” River's tone was deadly serious.  
  
Normally when River said dangerous she said it a way that made Amy's stomach flutter and caused tingles in all the right places. When River said dangerous she usually meant exciting and sexy and adventurous and, more often than not, orgasmic. Sometimes though, like this time, she really meant dangerous. Anytime River really meant it Amy paid attention. She was fully aware that really she was just a little Scottish girl running around in a big bad universe that she really didn't know anything about. The Doctor and River were the only things that kept her safe.  
  
“I promise I'll stick to the rules.”  
  
“Good,” River kissed her again and stood, leaving Amy sitting on the bed. “Now once I leave the room it will take a minute to switch on. Please don't touch.”  
  
“Yes miss,” Amy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Let's get started, be back soon,” she smiled. River kissed Amy one last time before switching the device on and walking out of the room. Amy watched her leave, perving on her bum which was perfectly displayed in tight white trousers.  
  
Amy kicked off her shoes and flopped back on the bed. It was a truly massive bed, which easily had enough room to accommodate seven or eight people. Knowing River it was entirely possible it had at one point or another.  
  
She looked at the device. The insides visible through the glass of the 'lamp' had taken on a bluey-purply-greeny glow. Amy found it was starting to hurt her eyes looking at it. She looked away, back to the door. No River yet.  
  
Amy smiled as a thought came to her. If River was in the mood for surprises then Amy could give her one too. She rolled off the bed and opened the door to the wardrobe. On the floor, hidden behind a shoe rack, was a small bag. Amy took it out. She knew she had to be quick.   
  
In the bag was some new lingerie that she had been waiting for the chance to wear for River. She hurriedly took off her clothes and put on the new underwear. Once redressed she checked herself in the mirror on the back of the wardrobe door.  
  
“Lookin' good Pond,” she said quietly.  
  
She had just stretched herself out, lying on her side propped up on her elbow trying to look her most lustful when the device started to hum quietly the light inside flashed bright blue. Amy felt a strange tingle and had to look away. When she glanced back it was back to it's headache inducing swirl.  
  
Whatever it was it had started.  
  
Amy's eyes were on the door, waiting for River's return.  
  
After what seemed like an age the door finally opened.  
  
River, as usual, looked fucking gorgeous.  
  
She had her blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail. She was naked except for the strap-on dildo she was wearing. The harness was toned to her skin, the toy itself was thick, ribbed and seven inches long and was a spectacular bright pink. Amy grinned. It was a magnificent.  
  
“Amy,” River smiled back. Amy got off the bed and posed, one hand behind her head, the other on her hip, one knee bent.  
  
Amy was a vision of beauty. Her underwear was scarlet, lacy and brought out the very best of Amy's assets, lifting and wonderfully displaying her bust. The knickers were cut to perfectly fit her hips and draw the eye to her creamy thighs.  
  
“If I was a man, I'd be rock hard right now.”  
  
“You're simulating the experience perfectly.”  
  
River looked down at the garish pink toy and laughed.  
  
“So, what does that thing do?” Amy nodded at the lava lamp thingie.  
  
“You'll see,” River approached the bed.  
  
“River!”  
  
“You'll see.”  
  
“Ri...” The blonde silenced the redhead with a kiss. Amy was helpless to resist.  
  
  


***

  
  
River abruptly stopped and withdrew the strap-on after Amy climaxed. Amy was on her back, and looked up at River questioningly as she got off the bed.  
  
“And just where do you think you're going?”  
  
River smiled at her, hair now free of the ponytail and framing her face. Amy was still wearing the new underwear, the fabric of the knickers had been pushed aside while she'd been fucked with the toy. “You'll see,” Doctor Song turned and despite Amy's protests exited the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Amy stood and dashed over to the door, stopping only when a blue flash filled the room. She looked around at the device and remembered the rule she'd almost broken: Don't leave the room with it switched on.  
  
She went back to the bed, sitting at the end of it. River must have had a good reason to run out, she'd be back in a moment and tell her what was happening.  
  
Amy's eyes were on the door, waiting for River's return.  
  
After what seemed like an age the door finally opened.  
  
When River came back in Amy saw she'd put her hair back in a ponytail. She was still wearing the bright pink strap-on. She looked exactly as she had when she entered the room earlier. “Amy,” River smiled, looking at her lover appreciatively. “If I was a man, I'd be...”  
  
“Rock hard by now, you already said that.”  
  
River's grin broadened at Amy's look of confusion. “Oh, second time around then? Goodie.” River came over and sat beside her. “So what did I do to you? You're still dressed, very sexy by the way. I bet I threw you down on the bed, pushed aside those pretty knickers and fucked you with this.” She took a hold of the fake cock, stroking it up and down.  
  
“You know you did, you were there. River what's...” Again River silence her with a kiss, her hand moving up inside the redhead's thigh. River's fingertips slipped beneath the underwear to teasingly stroke the wet heat between Amy's legs. The blonde kissed and licked down to Amy's neck, sucking on the sensitive sweet spot she knew would get her girl really going.  
  
  


***

  
  
“River! River! River!” Amy cried out as she came. This time she was on all fours, knickers bunched around her knees, River behind her, thrusting hard with the artificial cock. River slowed and came to a stop, slipping the toy out of Amy.  
  
Amy flopped onto her side, looking at River. River moved off the bed and made for the door again.  
  
“River?”  
  
“See you in a minute, better catch your breath,” River blew her a kiss and was gone again.  
  
Amy sighed, her eyes drawn to the swirl of colour from the device. It flashed blue again. Amy blinked and it was back to the weird whirliness.  
  
She looked away and yanked her underwear down the rest of the way, tossing them on the floor.  
  
When the door opened again and River came back in she was still wearing the strap-on. She looked at Amy on the bed, and the discarded underwear.   
  
“How many times?”  
  
“Third time,” Amy replied.  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
“You've made me cum twice.”  
  
“Hundred percent record, let's make it three for three.”  
  
“Aren't time loops dangerous?”  
  
River nodded. “Hence the rules. So be a good girl and stick to them. I've put the ship into a time loop, the device protects this room from it, so when the rest of the ship...”  
  
“Including you.”  
  
“...resets, you don't.”  
  
“You were right,” Amy said as she moved in towards River with a predatory look. “I do love this. Though this time I want to do you.” She loosened the straps of the toy and let it fall as she kissed River passionately.  
  
She led her to the bed and once she was laid out on it kissed and licked her way down River's body. She sucked on River's sensitive nipples, giving equal attention to both, then kissed down, down, down between her legs.  
  
  


***

  
  
The moment River went out of the room Amy leapt off the bed and quickly put the underwear back on.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself again. She nodded,

Blue flash.  
  
Amy hurried back to the bed and arranged herself on it as casually as she could.  
  
River came in. Yes, exactly as before. Amy smiled at her, and River smiled back, making a show of checking her out. “If I was a man, I'd be rock hard right now.”  
  
“I think you're doing a marvelous impression,” Amy said, batting her eyelids. River looked down at the strap-on cock and laughed.  
  
“So...” Amy motioned to the device. “What does it do?”  
  
“You'll see,” River approached the bed.  
  
They kissed.  
  
It wasn't long before River was on top of Amy, pushing aside the fabric of the scarlett knickers with one hand, lining up the head of the toy with the other. She looked Amy in the eyes and thrust forward, the toy sliding easily into her pussy.  
  
“That wasn't the first time,” River smirked as she pulled the toy out after Amy's orgasm.  
  
“How did you guess?”  
  
“There's a love bite on your arse.”  
  
  


***

  
  
River entered the room. “Well well,” she grinned. Amy was on the bed on her hands and knees facing the headboard, away from the door. Her back was arched, her rear perfectly on display. River moved closer, standing at the side of the bed.  
  
“Hi,” Amy said. She was blindfolded, and her hands were cuffed in front of her.  
  
“Hello yourself,” River ran her hand over Amy's bottom, giving it a squeeze. “What is it you expect me to do finding you like this?”  
  
“Well, when you cuffed me you told me that you were going to fuck me, hard.”  
  
“Did I now? I won't want to disappoint.”  
  
“You never do.”   
  
River got on the bed, positioning herself behind Amy, eyes on her naked body. “Doesn't mean I'll give you want you want right away.” She slid a finger between Amy's slick folds, pressing it to her clit and rocking back and forth against it.  
  
“River,” Amy purred. “Don't make me beg.”  
  
“But you do it so well,” she increased the pressure on her clit slightly, eliciting a sharp breath from Pond.  
  
Amy kept silent, she knew that she would give in eventually, but she wouldn't give River the satisfaction of thinking she could make her do anything easily.  
  
“Oh above begging are we?” River continued to tease Amy's sensitive nub.  “We'll see about that.”  
  
The redhead did her best to resist, closing her eyes, biting her bottom lip, gripping a pillow tight in her hands. “River...” she sighed.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“River.” Amy's tone was insistent, verging on the point of desperation. River knew that she had her, that her stubbornness was wearing thin. Just a little more. River's finger was pressed against Amy's clit, moving in rapid circles.  
  
“Yes dear Amy? Something you want to say?”  
  
Amy held out for another thirty seconds then finally caved. “Fuck me.”  
  
“Sorry, what was that?”  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
“That isn't how we beg, come on Amy, you know how to beg.”  
  
Amy looked over her shoulder, a scowl that could make a Dalek wither on her face. “Please, I'm begging you to fuck me, fuck me hard, make me scream, fuck me, fuck me, fuu..uh!”  
  
River cut her off by thrusting forward, the toy driving into Amy's pussy.  
  
  


***

  
  
River entered the room to find Amy lying on the bed naked, looking thoroughly exhausted. “How many times?” she asked.  
  
“Lots.”  
  
River took off the strap-on, got on the bed and curled up beside her lover. They kissed sweetly, holding each other close.  
  
“This is so much fun.”  
  
“I told you it would be,” River placed a kiss on the tip of Amy's nose.  
  
“I'm knackered now though.”  
  
“Well this time round lets just lie here, let you rest.”  
  
“Good plan.” Amy was asleep a few seconds later.  
  
  


***

  
  
Amy lost track of all time, and had no idea how many times she went round the loop. Eventually she hit the button on the device. She and River left the room, hand in hand, the loop broken.  
  
They went to the cockpit of the ship, River taking the pilot's seat, Amy beside her. Both were naked and both were utterly satisfied.  
  
“Where next?” Amy asked.  
  
“Have I ever told you about Space Florida?”  
  
“The Doctor took me, all that automatic sand got everywhere.”  
  
“Did he take you to the Southern Beach?”  
  
Amy shook her head. “No, why what's there?”  
  
“Automatic sand that really does get everywhere,” River said with a glint in her eye.

 

 


End file.
